Something precious to me
by Einld
Summary: Naruto has something precious to him, when it breaks he acts differently and Sasuke notices. [mild shounen ai][weird]


Yo! Einld here.

Just a little forward warning for those that are wanting sasunaru...this is not a full out frontal one. It's just something weird that I thought up of.

Originally, it was going to be something really stupid but yeah...this is what I ended up with.

I thank my editor Exrxr, despite the not-so-needed-insults at my grammar, for taking time to do this (while trying to work out her fanfic).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Naruto" if I did all you'd see is yaoi -smirks-

* * *

"Why?"

"Wh-why did...you..."

In the death of silence a lone blond boy sits cradling his arms protectively against himself in an empty apartment.

No one was there.

No one saw him.

He was alone.

All alone.

Except for...

HIM.

The one who broke his heart. The one who had wretched it out and smashed it as though his heart was worth nothing...meaningless...a toy to be thrown around.

HE, the one who he thought he could trust and depend upon, had all but took one small action to shatter everything he had built since his childhood. His life ... his EVERYTHING that he held cherished to himself is now broken.

"Dobe"

A harsh voice spoke coldly. That voice was like a whip's harsh lash to his already tortured mind and body. There was nothing he could do against the onslaught of tears streaming down his face. He felt hollow, whimpering quietly in his arms, shielding himself from the hurtful words that would be coming.

"Baka its just-"

"Urusei!" He cried out, whipping his face up to stare at the betrayer as glistening tears rolled silently down his tan cheeks.

"Yo-you...I trusted you! How could you do this to me? To us!" He clutched his sides tightly.

Dark onyx eyes gazed coldly back at him.

A sigh escaped those thinned lips. A pale hand reached out to the cowering boy but the blond boy flinched away from the touch. Sasuke dropped his hands back to his side.

"The hell?" He muttered as he brushed back his raven hair in frustration. "Its just a go-"

"No its not! I love-"

"For god's sake Naruto its just a god-damn hat!"

"NOO! How could you say that! Its not just a hat. Its Mr. Fluffy!" The boy, also known as Naruto, exclaimed back.

_What the hell?_ Sasuke thought, onyx eyes showed irritation at Naruto's tactics.

_It was just a hat, he didn't have to be such a drama queen. Besides its not like I purposely went out to cut it up. I thought the dobe was faking sleep! It's not my fault the kunai had hit his stupid hat! _

Sighing in exasperation, said raven-haired boy shoved his hands in his pocket glaring at the crying boy, ignoring the nagging guilt that was beginning to creep in his mind.

Naruto looked forlornly in his hands where his sleeping hat, Mr Fluffy lay. He's had him since he was a baby even though he didn't know where he got it from. It comforted him during those harsh periods where the villages would glare coldly at him and ignore his existence. Sometimes he thought it was something his parents gave to him before they died, or someone who cared about him-Naruto the boy not the Kyuubi. But now it lay ruined in his arms, cut in half just like he was feeling right now.

He should be screaming at Sasuke for this, yelling his head off and beating the crap out of him, but he didn't. There was no strength in him right now, he couldn't get over the shock that Sasuke-his rival/teammate/friend had thrown a kunai at Mr Fluffy.

"Oi dobe, hurry up we have a mission now."

Sasuke turned around to go, he'd finish what he'd come here to do. If the dobe doesn't come then it's not his problem. He let himself out of the house all the while ignoring his conscious. He was an avenger. There 's no room in his heart to care about others. He had a goal to accomplish.

Still sitting there, Naruto barely acknowledged Sasuke's parting words or leaving. He looked sadly at his cap and slowly, like an old man, got up and put Mr Fluffy in his top drawer, making care that it wasn't creased.

_I'll be strong, _Naruto thought to himself, _this is another one of those test against Sasuke. If he can do it I can do better. I don't need Mr Fluffy during my nightmares. I'll be okay. _

Naruto rubbed the tears away from his face and quickly went about getting ready, all the while ignoring the ache he felt in his heart.

* * *

1 week later

* * *

Sasuke lay on his bed trying to sleep.

_Trying...hmpf. Damn that dobe, even sleeping I can't stop thinking about him. He hasn't been himself these past few days and its affecting the missions. If he doesn't pull his act together I won't be able to become stronger. _

_Argh! That's it-fine I'll fix his stupid hat. Wasn't even my fault that happened. _

With his mind firmly made up, Sasuke meticulously thought up of a plan while he quickly donned on his clothes. He crept out his window and climbed onto his roof. From there he looked in the general direction of the dobe's apartment and leapt off towards it.

* * *

Sometime later in the night

* * *

_Hmmmmm...yum...miso ramen, come to me! Hehehehe _he giggled in his mind at the large quantity of ramen just for him. _Yeah this is the best isn't it Mr Fluffy? Mr Fluffy! No...don't leave me. No! That's my ramen-give it back to me! Stop glaring at me like that! I'm not the Kyuubi! No... _

Naruto woke up with a gasp and clutched his chest, taking slow breaths he wondered why he was awake. Suddenly the nightmare came back to him as he remembered the cold glares. A tanned hand went instinctively to Mr Fluffy-its not on his head!

"Oh yeah...its not there," he murmured.

Quickly to assure himself that Mr Fluffy was still with him he opened his top drawer, blindly searching for his soft hat. His hand grasped air - nothing. Snapping awake Naruto stumbled to flick on his lights and ran to his drawer, pulling it open to frantically search for his cap.

It was not there.

Naruto slumped down.

He was all alone, even Mr Fluffy didn't want him-the Kyuubi's container.

He could feel his eyes prickling at the start of tears. Rubbing his eyes he muttered, "not gonna cry, I'm not crying. I'm fine...its s'ok. I still got other people who care about me...even though Mr Fluffy was always there for me. I'd good...not crying-nope".

He clenched his hand tightly in his fist as tears-that-weren't-supposed-to-be-there slipped onto his knees..

* * *

Outside Naruto's apartment

* * *

Sasuke was about to put back the now-mended-hat when he saw Naruto awake and trying hard not to cry. Turning around to go home and give it to him another night, Sasuke paused when he caught the dobe's whispered words.

_Always there for me._

It was those words that stopped Sasuke.

_Always there for me._

There were times he wished that he had something that was always there with him too. Steeling himself for the confrontation, Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door and waited for him to open it.

And waited.

And waited.

Still waiting.

Sasuke could feel his left eye twitching.

* * *

Inside Naruto's apartment

* * *

Naruto ignored the knocking. _It's probably one of THOSE people._

KNOCK! KNOCK!

He got up and went to...turn off the light, all the while ignoring the knocks as if they weren't there.

_I'm trying to mourn here! Cant those stupid pimp-squeaks come back another day? In fact, don't come back at all. Sheesh, inconsiderate bastards!_

"Dobe why the hell aren't you answering the door?"

A very ticked off Uchiha Sasuke appeared before the blond could reach the switch. Surprise flashed across sky-blue eyes before shock settled in as Naruto stared at what Sasuke held in his hand. It was Mr Fluffy...all stitched up. He looked from Mr Fluffy to Sasuke then back again as if he couldn't believe it.

Sasuke turned his head away, his anger fading away to embarrassment as a blush adorned his cheeks. He thrust the hat at Naruto. He'd never done anything caring for anyone in a long time and the way Naruto looked at him as if he was an alien didn't help.

Blue eyes widened as happiness filled Naruto's heart that someone cared (even though it was that jerk that always had a stick-up-his-ass expression). Instead of taking his hat he glomped the dark haired boy, hugging him tightly.

"Th-thanks Sasuke-teme", he whispered without the usual anger.

Sasuke schooled his shock to his impassive face but his arms slowly came up to embrace his friend. It'd been so long since someone had hugged him. After a few minutes, Naruto pulled back and smiled a genuine warm one, not a forced fox-grin. Sasuke felt something stir at the pit of his stomach, pushing Naruto away, he tried to regain his composure. He didn't want to contemplate what this feeling was and so he threw the hat at Naruto.

"Whatever."

With that parting word he left.

The blond starred dumbfounded at the spot the other had just been a few second ago. It took a few more minutes to tick by before he realised the underlying meaning that the other had left.

"DAMN YOU UCHIHA-BASTARD! You think you're too good for everyone! Stupid freak...just because you think its nothing special...baka...think your so great...asshole..." The rest of Naruto's rant ended in a mutter as he got ready for bed with Mr Fluffy on his head.

As he slept there was the same smile he had given to Sasuke, some things were better left unsaid.

_I'll always be there for you._

* * *

OWARI

* * *

XD; this is my first posted fanfic...I have some more coming when I actually complete them (with finals coming up and everything ) 

That's it for now and thanks for reading it!


End file.
